The closest thing to brothers
by Tancred's biggest storm
Summary: Set after the party in Shadow of Badlock, a Tancred and Lysander friendship fic Somethings always stay the same and they still need eachother just like when they were kids.


**The closest thing to brothers**

**A/N Just a little Sander and Tanc friendship cuz i don't think we see them together ofen enough once Lauren enters the books :)**

**I dont own Charlie Bone or any related characters, if i did i would've kept the wonderful characters all to myself.**

* * *

The water was rolling in waves around his head; it flooded his ears and nose, and filled his mouth. His head pounded where he had hit it but he could still hear the menacing laughter that came from Dagbert the drowner. He twisted and turned but he couldn't get away and he felt so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Her face swam before his eyes, she told him to keep his head out of the water, but he couldn't do it. He was weak. His last thought before he let sleep take him was that he would never see her again.

"Tanc, Tanc. Wake up man." The African boy shook his friend and called softly, so as not to wake the others as they slept in the living room, where they had all crashed after the party.

Tancred woke with a start to find Lysander staring at him intently. The blond teen was gasping for breath that he couldn't seem to find and he was gripping his friends sleeve with such force that his knuckles turned white.

"Let's go outside." Lysander stood up, but Tancred didn't or couldn't move. With a gentleness that not many are capable of Sander had managed to lift Tancred and help him stagger to the kitchen. He then found two of Tancred's hoodies, pulled one on over his own head and slipped his friends arms into the other before zipping it up the front.

Once in the garden they both collapsed and rested against the side of the house. Lysander and Tancred had been friends for many years and had seen each other through a lot of hardships, but what Tancred did next was something Lysander could only ever remember him doing three times, he cried. He put his head in his hands and cried like his very soul was shattering, and Lysander could do nothing that would make his friend feel better.

A comforting arm was placed around his shoulders and Tancred leaned into the body that was attached to the arm. They used to do this at Bloors when they were children, if one of them had a nightmare the other could simply sit and wait until the victim of the nightmare was ready to speak. Always in the bathroom, of course, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"There was water everywhere Sander and I couldn't see, couldn't think." He trailed off shaking his head. The crying had turned into little sniffs and the occasional hiccough, but Tancred wouldn't lift his head because although Sander had heard him crying the storm bringer didn't think it seemed real unless the tear tracks were actually seen.

"I never thought I would see any of you again, not you, or Charlie, Gabe, Fido, Liv even Lauren. Or, Or"

"Emma?"

"Yeah, I saw her face but it was going in and out of focus and I couldn't concentrate. I thought my last image of her would be like that, never really there ya know?"

"Mm, hm" After that the two boys sat in silence until the sun started to come up.

"Shall we get inside before the others start to wake up?"

"Yeah, how's my face? Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Nah, nobody will ever know we were even out here."

Little did they know that Mrs Torrson watched from her bedroom window as the teens climbed the steps to Thunder house. That she had woken up when they first went outside and had watched as her son was comforted by his best friend as he sat in a state that she wasn't allowed to see her own son in. She had watched as, in her eyes, they became the little boys they once were, the best friends they always will be, and the closest thing to brothers either of them will ever have

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I wanna know if i should keep writing or just drop of the face of the earth :)**


End file.
